Sincerely, Sheriff Lollipop
by 3christina3
Summary: Sheriff Lollipop writes to the stores of Toontown, and she has a lot to complain about! And sometimes she compliments them, too.
1. Vanishing Cream, Going Fast!

Toony Estate Road

Donald's Dreamland, Toontown 77006

July 31, 2011

Nona Seeya

Vanishing Cream, Going Fast!  
>Loopy Lane<p>

Toontown Central, Toontown 77001

Dear Ms. Nona Seeya:

Upon walking into your establishment my expectations were very high. I have heard beyond excellent reviews of your Vanishing Cream and was super exiliherated to try some. So I quickly fed my doodle and ran into your shop as soon as I heard about your cream. I was welcomed by you, a nice duck who was very respectful, but that was the highlight of the day. You told me the cream would be 700 jellybeans for a month's supply, and the next month would cost ten jellybeans less and so on. So I gave you my beans, and then you told me it would be shipped from Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres immediately to my home in Donald's Dreamland. I asked how long it would take, and after a curiously long thought you told me less than a month. I thanked you and left. It has been two months and I have not seen a lick of that cream! You have not been answering my calls or my letters, and I have tried researching your manufacturer, Hilariously Funny Stuff Co., and I didn't find one single thing! Please answer soon, and do not try telling me it vanished in the mail!

Sincerely,

Sheriff Lollipop


	2. Wetsuit Dry Cleaners

Toony Estate Road

Donald's Dreamland, Toontown 77006

August 01, 2011

Mrs. Starch

Wetsuit Dry Cleaners

Barnacle Boulevard

Donald's Dock, Toontown 77002

Dear Mrs. Starch:

After seeing your advertisement in the Toon News for the Amused I was anxious to give my clothes to you for drying. I quickly fed my doodle and went to your store as soon as possible. I was greeted by you, Mrs. Starch,  
>a very caring cat. I reward this establishment for it's excellent customer service! After some small talk about the Cog Nation conspiracy, I gave you my rainbow skirt and orange top, my absolute favorites. Before I could tell you the washing instructions for my garments you told me you had been in the business for a long time and knew what to do. I accepted this and asked when to pick it up. You told me tomorrow at two o'clock sharp. I then gave you a warm goodbye, which you delightfully returned. I came at the time agreed upon, and you looked uncharacteristically sad. You quickly gave me my clothes and left for an "important stain crisis." I knew that wasn't the truth. I set down the box of clothes and opened it slowly. I was surprised at what I saw; a big,<br>bleach stain all over my top and skirt! I am outraged and want a refund of 800 jellybeans; the price it will take me to buy a new skirt and shirt. Please write back with a check enclosed, and that better not have a stain!

Sincerely,

Sheriff Lollipop


	3. Couch Potato Furniture

Toony Estate Road

Donald's Dreamland, Toontown 77006

August 02, 2011

Uncle Spud

Couch Potato Furniture

Oak Street

Daisy's Garden, Toontown 77003

Dear Mr. Uncle Spud:

I am writing this letter as a follow-up to our appointment last Monday. As we agreed I would like three maple coffee tables, one oak bench, two sofas with pine framing and blue cushions, four cedar end tables, forty couches with oak framing and green cushions, and three birch writing desks. As you said at our appointment, Mr. Uncle Spud, because of this massive order there would be a slight delay of delivery. You promised me all the furniture would arrive into Donald's Dock on Thursday of last week, and would be at my house on Sunday. Well, I haven't seen a splinter of anything or any notices of further delay! I have heard marvelous reviews of your shop from very reliable sources. However, you are not living up to my expectations, and neither is your company. You appeared very stressed at our meeting, and I bet it had something to do with your involvement in the Resistance! I am sorry to revert to nasty rumors, but it is very believable and makes absolute sense. If your business is too overwhelming for your other life, I recommend quitting the industry. If I don't see my furniture or a refund in a week, I will be going to Wynken, Blynken and Nod, Attorney's at Law and filing a complaint of fraud!  
>Or should I go to Talking in Your Sleep Voice Training and get you expelled from the Resistance? And when the court asked you why you did this crime,<br>don't say that you were too lazy!

Sincerely,

Sheriff Lollipop


	4. Anna's Cruises: Travel Agency

Toony Estate Road

Donald's Dreamland, Toontown 77006

March 04, 2012

Anna Anna's Cruises: Travel Agency

Tenor Terrace

Minnie's Melodyland, Toontown 77004

Dear Ms. Anna:

As soon as my then-boyfriend proposed to me over a moonlight dinner on Donald's boat, I immediately begin to mentally prepare the honeymoon. I asked my fiance which agency we should plan our honeymoon through, and without a thought, he recommended you! So we set up an appointment and met you as soon as we could. As we walked in your agency, we were greeted by you, an adorable duck with questionable fashion sense. You gave us both a firm handshake and looked us square in the eye; we were off to a great start. We told you our views: we wanted to fly on a private jet to Chip 'n Dale's Acorn Acres and have a romantic picnic dinner, followed by a stay at the Cabin Lodge. You smiled and nodded your head as if you were actually listening. You told us the price would be a reasonable 19,000 jellybeans. We handed you the check and then left, excited about the honeymoon. Three days before the honeymoon, you called my husband and I to check up on us and tell us details about our reservations. This was quite considerate and lightened our spirits. When the day came, we went to Donald's Dreamland Air and was greeted by a jolly pilot. He shook our hands and welcomed us aboard. The flight was fantastic: we drank expensive Jellybean Juice and ate caviar from the freshest Siamese Cat Fish. The landing was the exact opposite! It was rocky and I feared we were going to crash. As the plane went down the landing strip, I noticed that Acorn Acres looked darker than usual. With our luggage in hand, we left the plane. My husband and I stood in horror when we saw our location. You dropped us off in Bosbot Headquaters! How could you even think to mean this was a slight bit romantic? Terrified we left our bags and ran until we reached Acorn Acres. At the picnic table, we were told there were no reservations made in either of our names, nor in the name of Anna's Cruises: Travel Agency! We had to whisper many a friend until one of them picked us up and took us home. I recommend fixing your sources if you wish to have any more business. I am going to tell everyone how horrible your agency is. Hopefully you will truly listen to that!

Sincerely,

Sheriff Lollipop


End file.
